Who Really Dominates?
by YaOi-LoVe-FoReVeR-aNd-EvEr
Summary: After Malik hears that Altair doesn't want to be his uke he tries hard to win...but will he actually be able to dominate? The greatest summary that I could muster up in 5 seconds! i give myself props...but its terrible. I will be honest...don't judge me dearies
1. Chapter 1

Hello Dearies~! How are yee today? Me? I am dead from boredom! But my love of yaoi will keep me going forever! I know I have stopped writing in a while...a loooong while. But now! but now i am posting more more and more! *evil scientist laugh* sorry...I just...I just wanted to make you all smile... *runs and laughs like a maniac* (Truthfully, I dont really know why I am so crazy right now...) Now enough of my blabber, on to da story! P.S. This story is made by Faye (myself) and Rhuri (best friend). We were texting and we actually started this story from her searching something from the internet. She is playing Altair, as I play Malik. Please forgive all the "you"'s in there. They were originally text messages toward each other. Aside from that…ENJOY!

-I do not own Assassins Creed...If I did...well you know...YAOI EVERYWHERE!- Well enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

ALTAIR: Malik! I was searching the interweb when I happened to come across this site with me being an uke! Laughing out loud! Oh I'm not supposed to say that…darn it…either way! It was kind of intense so I kind of approve but won't be into it.

MALIK: BOOKMARK IT! Wait a second…why won't you be into it…hmmm?

ALTAIR: I mean I like it, but I don't want it that way. I'm conflicted so badly…I picture myself liking it with Ezio or Robert but not with you. No insults intended….I swear!

MALIK: You just don't want me to dominate!

ALTAIR: Nooooooo you aren't allowed!

MALIK: Dammit! Fine but you better pay them damn bills!

ALTAIR: I always do! Just ya know, walk by people and take their money ha ha

MALIK: So that's why u cry in the corner? Guilt?

ALTAIR: N-no! It's just...I…uhm...AT LEAST I DON'T THROW STUFF AT PEOPLE WHEN ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS SAY HI OR GIVE YOU A PRESENT!

MALIK: *slams desk with one arm* AT LEAST I CAN SWIM!

ALTAIR: SWIMMING IS USELESS IN A DESERT!

MALIK: *mouths a gasp* WELL YOUR USELESS IN BED!

ALTAIR: HA! THAT'S FUNNY! THE WAY YOU MOANED SAYS OTHERWISE!

MALIK:*looks shocked for a bit then returns to normal* Those moans were nothing but mere acting. *Then puts hand in air and waves you away*

ALTAIR: *scoffs* psh, yeah "acting". So why is your face red?

MALIK: *laughs at you trying hard not to stutter* My face isn't red. Your just going crazy. *Faces away*

ALTAIR: Oh? Your laughter seems nervous * leans in and smirks* *pokes* ha ha

MALIK:*stares at you* ...*pushes you* Nooooo!

ALTAIR: ooh that was a cute squeak, ha ha. *climbs over desk and leans close to you *

MALIK: *blushes a bit more* Wh-what are you do-doing? *tries to get away*

ALTAIR:*grabs you and holds tight, especially near the waist* hmm? Oh nothing~ * smirks again*

MALIK: *gasp when grabbed hold of* Al-Altair! *blushes even redder, Tries and pushes you away* what do y-you think your do-doing? Le-let go!

ALTAIR: Just calm down, its ok. * moves to your neck and kisses it, then bites only once. All the while caressing ~everywhere~*

MALIK: *tries hard to stifle moans* W-we shouldn't be d-doing this he-here...others...*bites lip to keep from moaning*

ALTAIR: *pauses and stops touching but still holds you close* Hmm, yes you are right. If you insist, this shall wait. * pats your bulge and laughs* guess you'll have to figure something out on your own, stubby. * kisses you lustfully but quick and pulls away slowly * he he oops.

MALIK: *quickly reaches for your arm but pulls back immediately not wanting to give in*

ALTAIR: * Stops and turns to look at you, then moves closer to your face* Was that a sign that we need to find a better place? * pats your head, then picks you up bridal style* okay! * Runs off with you*

* * *

Well I must save the best for the next chapter! Leave a comment or flame or anything. Hope you likey so far! Till next time dearies! ~(^3^)~


	2. (Note from Author)

Hi dearies. It has been awhile, has it not? I am writing this quick message to inform you that I have been unable to post anything recently since my computer had crashed! On the bright side, I am also hear to tell all of my sweet dearies that new chapters shall be up soon! Please be patient, and I do hope that you will forgive my absence!


End file.
